


【占黄】向死而生

by 98-HCL (545674663)



Category: identityV - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/545674663/pseuds/98-HCL
Summary: 食用说明：①《第五人格》同人，配对角色为求生者-先知（伊莱•克拉克）x监管者-黄衣之主（哈斯塔），有其他cp暗示可能。洁癖请点x。②永生＆囚禁/架空末日后/轻（中？）度猎奇。妄想与私设成分严重，无厘头无文笔无常识，文不对题，纯属一发随缘爽文。有碰碰车，顶风作案。有少量黄占与黄x路人描写，多为占黄，洁癖请点x。③角色崩坏警告。想省事又想搞事，一切都变得更加流水账。





	1. （上）

灵感1来自本人某次八只小猪模式里碰到的沙雕黄衣和魔鬼疯眼。/灵感2自赤贞角太太画的一张过于攻气帅爆令人心动窒息的先知，附带的能力赋予想法太让人在意了。/灵感3是碗物太太和赤贞角太太互相伤害时评论提过的“复活”。总之，综合起来各种带感。

 

以上。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

梗概：哈斯塔所化身的黄衣一直在观察并影响着人类文明，它打算通过自己的推动与统治，最终能够利用人类解放自己的本体。然而自20世纪80年代那场盛大的仪式失败后，黄衣之主在寻找可信任且保有理智的人类信徒这件事上就一直不太如意，神明决定找回伊莱•克拉克的尸骨并将这难得的忠诚仆人复活后带在身边。于是伊莱•克拉克得以彻底脱离同类，如愿成为黄衣之主最得力的信徒，但不知不觉的，他自身对神明的信仰却在过于漫长的永生时间中悄然变质……

“疯狂的爱情打败了服从的信仰，真是可惜。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“早安，琼斯医生。”

“早安，先生，我很高兴你还记得我，虽然名字不太对。”

这位漂亮又成熟的女医生拿着记录表点头示意，带着礼节性的微笑。接着白暂干净的手轻车熟路地拉开椅子，绣着蕾丝边的青色公主裙摆收拢又铺开。莉迪亚•琼斯医生在他对面坐下了。

“那么，开始我们今天的聊天吧。先生，你还记得自己的名字吗？”

“伊莱•克拉克。”

“年龄？”

“19、20？大概，我不太确定。”

“很好，这个没有问题，我们也无法确定你具体的出生日期。你昨晚睡得怎么样？”

“……老样子。”

“是指？”

“黑色的湖水，死者的城堡，流动的月亮……等等。”

自他恢复意识以来无数次出现在梦中的景象，他也无数次这么告诉琼斯医生了。

“好吧，老样子。记忆功能没有后续问题了。”  
女医生熟练地在册子上书写着他的症状。白色病房内一时只有纸和笔摩擦出的沙沙声，再没有别的乐趣。

伊莱•克拉克的目光四处游移，对纯白的、过于简单的生活用品与家具们的陈设感到一阵细小的厌烦，房间的监控器探头还亮着红灯，这意味着不管他有什么企图都能立刻被监视的人察觉并在最短时间内制止住他的行动。所以明显的，他很安分，他一直很安分，同他的青色干净的病服一样毫无污点，自在这里接受治疗开始他已经足足安分了一个半月，这也许已经足够博取到些许信任了。伊莱那年轻的大脑想到自己几乎对外部一无所知，从恢复意识起他就一直被关在这个房间里，没有任何从前的记忆。他的猫头鹰还不见了。但他曾经拥有过这么一只鸟儿吗？可能这只生物也只是梦中的存在。琼斯医生说过他有些感知觉障碍的临床表现，并不严重，但最好连着他的能力一起多观察一阵。从与眼前这位女医生的每日交流和他自己的能力使用中，伊莱只能有限地了解人类在目前的世界里生存困难，像他这种体智健全且带着特殊技能的人都是十分宝贵的劳动力。所以，不管怎么样，他都不会永远被关在这家医院里。

门突然被敲响，接着被打开，一个看起来比克拉克更年轻的姑娘戴着草帽在房门后向他们探头探脑。

“艾玛，有什么事吗？”琼斯医生招呼了一声，允许女孩进入。

可爱脸庞上印着些雀斑的丽莎•贝克有些不好意思地笑了笑。她彻底打开门，一手拿着一袋文件走进来，另一手在伊莱来得及看清外面前迅速带上了门锁。伊莱认识她，当他在房间唯一但被锁上的窗户边向外看时，时常能看到这个衬衫牛仔裤女孩套着她的工作围裙在土色的花圃中忙碌。

“这是，克拉克先生的体检报告。”丽莎把那份文件递给琼斯医生。

“……谢谢，但怎么是你拿过来，”这位来自官方诊所的高级医师语气里有些不太高兴，“皮尔森呢？我同意留他下来可不是为了让他无所事事吃白饭的。”

“皮尔森先生他从今天早上起就一直不见踪影。”园丁小姐耸了耸肩，带着些许无辜的神情表明她并不知情。

“不见踪影？”

“他去参加探险队候选人的面试了。”一向不怎么主动说话的伊莱•克拉克这时解答了医生对那位勤杂工去向的疑惑，深棕如烟水晶般通透的双目中不带任何感情，“我看了一下。”

是一次官方组织的前沿考察，目的地是某座巨大的遗落城堡，克拉克看到了克利切•皮尔森听说里面藏有无数价值连城的奇珍异宝时的表情，这个贪婪的男人兴许会想要借机发财。

琼斯医生的脸色不出所料地黑了下来。

“看、看到了？”丽莎•贝克有些惊讶，女孩立刻忍不住往伊莱那边凑近了些许，青碧色的明亮大眼睛里倒映出伊莱苍白消瘦的脸庞，也充满了对眼前这位足不出门的病人巨大的好奇与兴奋，“这是指，克拉克先生您刚刚又动用了您那项能力吗？”

“得了，艾玛，又不是什么稀奇的事，不要对此大惊小怪的。”医生的心情显然已经变得极差，她一边翻看对比着体检结果，一边没好气地开始批判那位神出鬼没、自诩自己为慈善家的幼稚男人，“就他那种毫无自保能力的胆小鬼，跑出圈外只有死路一条，看在他还是四肢健全智力勉强正常的份上还不如乖乖留在这里为大家的生存做点贡献，他不可能通过测试的。”

“艾米丽……”园丁似乎想要为那位社工说点好话。

“我还没结束问诊，”琼斯医生视线停留在资料的某一页上，仿佛被什么吸引了注意，梳妆整洁的栗色编发低垂着，医生的头就这么一点也不抬，“忙你的事情去吧，艾玛。”

 

女孩识趣地离开，留下房间里的医生与病患。

伊莱注意到琼斯医生在反复地翻看他眼睛部分的检测结果，眉头越皱越紧，最后，女医生叹了一口气，放下文件抬头向他表示遗憾：  
“关于你眼瞳中那些若隐若现的黄色素，以我们目前的设备水平根本调查不出来它们具体是什么物质，那些老旧时代的医疗机械感知不了这些存在。大多数同事认为它们可能是某种新型的辐射颗粒，与你的能力有关，当然，都是猜测，不过唯一可以确认的是以你目前的健康程度来看，它们是无害的。”

“我从未担心过这个。”伊莱说的是真心话。虽然未知，但并不让他害怕。

“嗯哼，那样很好，保持心理健康对身体有益。”

医生看着他一如既往的波澜不惊，大概是突然想到什么好笑的事情，莉迪亚•琼斯向来严肃的表情变化得有些忍俊不禁。

“我有个朋友，”莉迪亚•琼斯说，“我想你应该'看见'过她，她知道你的情况，并和我开玩笑说是冰雪皇后故意在你眼睛里落了些镜子碎片。按这样的说法来看，恐怕你迟点还可能会被某位尊贵的殿下接走，呵哈。”

伊莱•克拉克知道那是个童话故事，他只是平静地看着琼斯医生，对此没有发表任何意见。

“呃，好吧，”这位刚尝试着放松气氛的女医生马上放弃了自己并不擅长的幽默，她闭眼往后靠向椅背，一手扶上额头，对眼前的病人感到头疼，“我们也没别的意思，你只是……当我们在圈外发现你时你正浑身赤裸地昏迷在一处荒芜野外不知好几百年历史的祭坛上，我们无法了解你的身世经历，而你醒来后也恰好地失去了所有记忆，又确实冷酷得像个冰块，让人捉摸不透，令我不确定要不要通知你另一件十分重要的事情。”

 

……她在试探吗？她在迷茫吗？负责解答问题和安抚病人的医生反过来向病人发出抱怨或疑惑的声音并不是什么称职的表现，伊莱•克拉克更倾向于琼斯在通过暴露些自我来向他抛出饵线的猜测，这位医生一直在试图弄懂他——尽管他并没有掩藏什么，但是，一个精神病患估计确实难以让任何人安心。

 

伊莱•克拉克抬眼，发现了他的医生身后正站着一个高大的生物，对方破旧的黄色兜帽下是无尽的空洞与黑暗。

“……”

“克拉克？！克拉克！”

琼斯医生紧张地站起身向他靠近，试图把他从地上拉扶起来。伊莱才发现自己从椅子上摔落，身体正不协调地准备摆出跪姿。手肘与膝盖关节的剧痛换回了理智，他茫然地抬头，视线逐渐对上琼斯医生担忧的双眼。

“我……”他转移目光，试图说些什么，医生的身后除了被锁上的门再没有任何摆设，那里空空如也。

“你又发病了，”琼斯医生判断道，“我很抱歉，我不该如此进行情绪性的发言。”

“不……不是你的问题……”伊莱解释，为他自己的病情着想，他一直对琼斯医生保持诚实，“我只是，我又看见它了。”

“那只黄袍无脸怪物？”医生把病人安顿回椅子上，轻声询问。

“别对它不敬。”琼斯的语气令伊莱感到一丝恼火，但这怒气毫无缘由，所以他忍耐了。

“无规律的出现幻觉是精神分裂的常见症状，”莉迪亚•琼斯解释，“也许是我们今天聊天进行的时间有点长了，疲劳容易令人的意志变得薄弱，你需要休息，克拉克。”

“……你还没通知我某件重要的事情。”

“今天不行了，我们之后会再谈的，好吗？”

琼斯医生把桌上的纸质资料都整理收拾进了她的文件袋中，把一切都恢复成她到来前的模样。女医生走到了门边，青色的裙摆随她的动作摇曳。

好吗？

年轻消瘦的男人沉默了一会儿，最终还是同意地点点头，他真的很安分。

于是莉迪亚•琼斯朝他微笑，一如进来时那样礼貌优雅，接着门被打开，道别后的白色病房里留下了唯一的病人。

 

伊莱•克拉克静坐片刻，抬手放出了他的猫头鹰。他有能力可用，事实上想弄清楚医生打算说的事情对他来说并不是很难。

视野放空，闭眼再睁开，跟随医生的灰色情景就会出现在他的脑海内。如凸面镜般映射出的画面有些扭曲，但并不阻碍理解。伊莱跟着医生穿过长长的封闭走廊，走到楼道尽头的铁栅栏处，外部的工作人员为莉迪亚•琼斯打开了门锁，然后一个看起来颇为年轻的陌生女军官从另一边向医生走来。

“不，玛尔塔，”琼斯医生抬手阻止了军官的发问，先一步焦虑地开口，“克拉克不稳定，他不能去。”

“……这是个命令。我们没有选择，艾米丽，没有更多人选可供我们选择。”玛尔塔•贝坦菲尔无奈地摇头，“我甚至能告诉你，克利切•皮尔森被选上了。”

“那个偷窃成瘾的痞子？”医生发出了难以置信的责问，“你是说，在我们那样高级的侦察探险队中，居然要混入一个小偷？我还得与他为伍？”

“我们没有更多选择，除非有更好的人选，伊莱•克拉克也必须去，他的能力十分适合用作侦察，我听说他甚至帮海伦娜挡下过一次袭击。”

“这个无法考证，没有目击者，没人知道他是怎么做到的。”琼斯把手扶上自己额头，头疼似的摇了摇，“而海伦娜•亚当斯的缺陷你我都知道，这女孩是个盲人，她无法描述克拉克具体是如何帮助她挡下异变疯子致命的一击。这更可能是她的错觉，是那个疯子小丑自己的攻击空了。伊莱•克拉克是名需要帮助的精神病人，他不能离开医院。”

“你就是不愿意为大家的生存做出点冒险和牺牲吗？”

“他是个病患！贝坦菲尔！老天！”琼斯像被瞬间点燃的火药桶，彻底生气了，她失态地朝女军官大骂出口，“我是他的医生，我有义务为他负责！而你们现在居然要求一个病人去圈外，让他去送死！”

“只是一次低风险的侦察，冷静点，艾米丽。”玛尔塔•贝坦菲尔伸手压上医生颤抖的肩膀，把医生扳向自己，试图和对方直面对视，“我理解你的心情，但我们毫无选择。”

“不……我不能……”莉迪亚•琼斯看起来还是难以接受事实，她忍不住掩面，整个人沮丧又落魄地倚靠在墙边，看起来随时都可能倒下，“我不想再犯错了……”

 

站在一个不存在的第三者视角旁观这一切是件很奇妙的事情。伊莱•克拉克现在得到了重要的情报，那就是他有机会离开这间安逸的牢房，无论如何，都是值得高兴的消息。他期望琼斯医生能收拾好心情，最好明天就能和他谈谈，或者外面的人强行把他押出去也行，只要不被关着，只要他能自由一些。役鸟观察到达上限的时间后断开了联系，使用能力会消耗他不少精力，所以他现在切实地感到疲倦。但没关系，午饭过后他会老老实实地回床上好好睡一觉。

“呼……”

沉重的呼气声自水底传来，在空间内轰鸣回荡，呼出的气息吹过耳边，令伊莱•克拉克顿时浑身僵硬，如被强力胶水狠狠凝固。他尝试着艰难地一点点转头看向自己的床铺。

又是那个生物，那个存在。

巨大的黄袍覆在属于他的病床上，兜帽中一片黑暗。生物有着一双猩红的类人双手，但更为宽大尖利，它们被两边分开大敞着，像被什么固定住。黄袍的下半身是四根巨大宽厚的触肢，替代了人腿，有点像深海章鱼的触手，但力量显然不是一个级别的，它们此时全死气沉沉地垂落在床尾，与那双看起来本该危险的利爪一样显得无力。

看到这个景象的同时，一股巨大的悲伤浸没了伊莱•克拉克，有什么东西正堵在喉咙憋得他近乎窒息。棕色的瞳眸因巨大的刺激而猛烈收缩，男人不禁用双手痛苦地抓起自己脖子，步伐漂浮无助地想要远离或是接近那具躯体。他希望自己的现状能被监控后的医务人员注意到，不管怎么样，帮个忙，为他开个门，让他脱离困境，给他能够呼吸的空气。这样的希望几乎渺茫，克拉克无法把视线从那奇异的、对他具有致命吸引的生物身上移开。他看到那些触腕内部正缓缓地，渐渐地流出浊白的液体，一层又一层，染透了洁白的病床。

伊莱•克拉克忍无可忍地低头呕吐起来。

这个反应足够剧烈，他总算是被人发现了，有几个白衣服的人冲进来把他拉起，他感到右手臂传来一阵细小的刺痛，他的幻觉得以暂时结束。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

名单上的姓名们后面基本都跟着一个红色的小勾，仅有“伊莱•克拉克”和“艾米丽•黛儿”后面还空着。

噢，是的，队伍的成员们都已经陆续到达，只差那个疯子和医生。艾玛•伍兹本来也该去的，不过，疯子估计更有用。应该给疯子先生起个礼貌点的代号吗？以那诡异的能力？叫……先知？

白色走廊内充斥着一股浓浓的消毒水气味，令弗雷迪•莱利不满地皱了皱眉，他敏感的鼻子禁不住折磨地喷了两下重气。  
这可真麻烦。  
医院的灯光还算明亮，看起来消耗的电力不少。筒子楼结构的住院部使得律师一路上能通过两边房门的玻璃小窗窥见里面那些看起来还有点劳动价值可能的畸形可怜人，或被判定再无希望后正接受安乐死的重伤患。老人是无用的，小孩是必须挑选的。这位拿着官方印章的官员终于到达了他的目的地，那里正站着一名女医生，正瞪着他敢怒不敢言。

弗雷迪有些得意地昂头简单整理了一下他的红条纹领带，清咳两声，用眼神示意艾米丽•黛儿为他打开面前的房门。

“注意你的言行，不要刺激病人，莱利。”艾米丽一边为他开锁，一边挥手要求不远处站着的两位白袍同事跟过来。

“听说他发病时从不伤害别人，只会自残？”律师斜视女医生，有些嘲弄意味地哼哼一笑。

“弗雷迪•莱利。”

“别紧张~开个玩笑。”

“这不好笑。”医生又瞪了律师一眼，这才推开门，“克拉克。”

弗雷迪可算是见到这个小有名气的能力者本人了。律师那精致昂贵的眼镜因此差点掉到了地上，他嘴巴大张着，标志性的龅牙完全露了出来。

“……你、你是对的。”弗雷迪见鬼一般后退了两步，让自己站稳后才故作严肃地咳了两声，皱起眉，“以他现在这模样出圈外必死。”

 

被议论的当事人无动于衷，依旧朝向着房间内唯一的窗户维持跪姿，双手合十像在面对什么进行祈祷。棕色的碎发散乱着，青色的病服在他身上显得格外松垮，男性本偏宽大的肩膀此时却几乎挂不住衣服的领口。营养不良的枯瘦脸庞上只有双目是奇特的明亮，伊莱•克拉克像个修行中禁食的宗教徒，固执地坚持着他无休止的祷告。

“克拉克，”艾米丽只好走近她的病人，再次呼唤，“我们该走了。”

“呃……我得向上面申请一下延期和粮食补给，出发前必须全员增重，伊莱•克拉克得吃最多。”弗雷迪•莱利上下左右地打量那个瘦骨嶙峋的病人，又怀疑地看了看自己手上的名单，不太确定地问，“那个，他没问题吧？你真的能照顾好这人吗？”

“我意识到让他出去可能比被关在这更好，最新的心理分析结果中我们认为克拉克的病因中包含有‘囚禁’这点，他在失去记忆前一定遭受过什么难以忍受的痛苦经历。我会尽我所能地照看好他的。”医生温和地从后边拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“我死在茧中，无神无光。”伊莱低喃，“我无法回报你的好意，琼斯医生。”

“你能健康起来就是对我的回报了。来吧，克拉克，你可以离开这里。”

弗雷迪•莱利旁看着艾米丽•黛儿扶着伊莱•克拉克走出房间，而后挑了挑眉，掏出上衣口袋中的红笔在名单上顺利地打上两个勾。

伊莱脚步不稳地行动着，把医院配发的病员布鞋拖出了吱呀声。他从未亲眼见过医院的完整外观，直到他走出大门前他都认为这应该是片庞大的区域。从以往的观察中所得的印象确实如此。但显然他夸张了，这所圈中官方最正式的医院连个大点的标牌都没有，不过是由那种贫民窟中典型的一座老旧居民楼改建而成，门口贴着一张红墨水打印出的十字。就这样了，连花园也能看出之前不过是一片杂草坪，园丁姑娘开辟出了一块块方地，仔仔细细地撒上了花卉种子。伊莱有看着她的努力，但这一个月以来，除了杂草，花圃中没有再长其他苗子。与那些缺陷的花种一样，他的能力似乎也缺乏了某种重要的媒介，令他从他人角度中能看的范围受到了局限。

天空灰蒙，厚重的云层严密地不泄露一丝阳光。空气中还飘落着雪花，只是伊莱并没有感觉到寒冷，当他伸手接住一片雪花时才发现那是不知何方飘来的灰烬与尘埃。艾米丽•黛儿与同事们道别后一手提着手提箱走来，另一手拎着刚从同事那拿过的羽绒外套披在伊莱•克拉克身上。

“很抱歉医院条件有限，你得迟点才能换下这身衣服了。”她这么说道。

“荣幸吧，你们能坐车过去基地，快上来。”弗雷迪•莱利得意地拍了拍他的黑色小轿车顶，然后钻进了驾驶位。

只有些许掉漆和凹痕，整辆车算得上完好。艾米丽帮克拉克打开了后排车门，待瘦弱的男人上去后她思考了两秒，也随病人坐上了后排。

“你们要知道，使用车辆这种待遇现在基本上只有重要人士才能拥有了。”律师哼哼两声，特地向伊莱•克拉克展示了一下他挂在前视镜上的使用特许证，“毕竟石油枯竭，太阳又基本不出来。”

“你知道我们这次组织侦察的原因和目的吗，克拉克先生？”莱利打着方向盘离开这片楼房，车子开上满是黄沙的公路后他开始向后座的男人发问。

伊莱摇了摇头。

“他失去了记忆，醒来后一直在医院接受治疗。”艾米丽解释道。

“别老像只老母鸡那样护鸡崽啦，黛儿医生。你们看看窗外？”

于是伊莱•克拉克把目光投向保护色玻璃外的景色。公路两侧略过死去的一片片枯木后，接着出现了一排排巨大的温室大棚。令人惊异的，昏黄的大地上没有任何其他绿色。在这种情景下，外部环境与透蓝玻璃内那些或黄或绿的植物们就显示出了矛盾感，仿佛它们的存在是某种不合理，在物竞天择的生态中是属于那些早该灭绝的物种。有农民在其中工作，素色蒙灰的衣袍在朦胧的绿色中不甚明显。

“知道吗，我们现存的能源使用中，80%都投入到了设施农业里。”弗雷迪•莱利用空闲的左手食指着窗户外那些娇弱的粮食作物，“但它们还是会死去，大部分都等不到被我们收获就死了。你知道我们现在最需要的是什么吗？”

“食物？”伊莱看着农民那些宛若中东沙漠牧民的严实装束，不太舒服地往上拉了拉自己宽松的病服衣领。

“这是最重要的一点，随后还有能源。”莱利拿右手往自己副驾座摸了摸，扔了张地图给后排的艾米丽，“先跟你们说好，在那处地方发现任何植物种子和可能的矿物、化学燃料、科学装置一类，全归官方所有，其他则随意，任务外允许你们给自己淘淘金。详情到了基地会继续解释的。”

“现在的人不吃荤食吗？”伊莱•克拉克问道，他好像还未见到有除人类以外的动物，这不太符合他对外界的猜想。

“……我敢向你保证，那无异于自杀。”弗雷迪•莱利翻了个白眼，“尊敬的医生你都不给你的雏鸟宝宝科普一下当代常识吗？”

艾米丽•黛儿被律师这个质问堵得有些害臊，她抿着嘴憋了一会儿：“那是属于战前的美好日子，克拉克，自这场世界战争后我们就再不能轻易吃裸露环境中的任何东西了，辐射与毒素会使人发生畸变，这些元素现在无处不在。农业已经耗费了巨大的资源，我们没法再弄不稳定的畜牧业。”

莱利哼着不知名的调调，手指在方向盘敲打着节奏，在艾米丽停下后马上接话：“如果你要疑惑自己为什么没事而且我们干嘛不像那些前人的小说里描写的那样天天防护服行动，往自己自己手上划一刀弄出血就懂了，被取血时有注意过没？自己红血中那些荧蓝的光点点，我们健全人适应环境的结果，但进化度因人而异：大多数只到接受环境的程度，生物蛋白质中积累的那些毒素和辐射仍会使他们丧失健康；有些人出现了特异的能力，科学无法彻底解释的各种天赋，你这样的能力者；最后还有些嘛……你出圈外就可能会碰到，到时尽管逃生就对了。”

“我不太理解，”潜意识里莫名感到荒谬的伊莱•克拉克皱起眉，“为什么会发生战争？”

这不应该。

它说过需要人类的，如果它在这里的话，它就不会让这一切发生。

伊莱没有任何其他记忆，但这个想法浮现在他脑海里，挥之不去。眼睛突然一阵剧烈的刺痛令他不由得抬手捂上，倒抽一口气，身子条件反射地蜷缩起来。透过指缝他发现身旁本该坐着的莉迪亚•琼斯不见了，取而代之的是黄袍……是它。破旧的黄色兜帽缓缓转向伊莱•克拉克，向他投来空洞的黑暗视线。

人类棕色的瞳孔猛地放大。

“人类花了六百万年进化成两足行走动物，接着用五万年时间毁灭自己。”它的声音源远深刻，低沉得仿佛来自另一个空间，夹杂很多不像是人类能发出来的音节。发音奇特的话语却能让伊莱理解其中的意思。它没有任何情绪，却又好像带着真实的困惑：

“你为什么那样做？”

……为什么？

……什么？

 

“克拉克？克拉克？”

“喂，他没事吧？”

“应该是又看到幻觉了，我得给他输点镇静剂。”

“不！”伊莱•克拉克别过头挣扎，并大声阻止了医生的靠近，“结束了！它结束了！”

“……你还好吗？”艾米丽看起来不太确信，“请让我检查一下你的眼睛。”

伊莱•克拉克允许了，于是医生上下两指撑开他的眼皮，轮流查看了他的两只眼睛。

“没有其他问题，我相信你现在是恢复神智了。只是你眼底的那些黄色粒子游走得很厉害，我不确定这是什么征兆。”

“我又看到它了。”伊莱•克拉克让自己坐好，把羽绒外套穿得严实，“我只是…幻觉太过真实，我甚至觉得我曾经经历过那些……它是真实的。”

“既视感？”莱利哼道。

“闪回现象。”艾米丽•黛儿对伊莱•克拉克冷淡了下来，医生收回自己针筒，看了看车前的路况，半会儿才开口道，“克拉克，我真心希望你所见的都真的只是脑部信息处理错误。”

“人类在几十年前的末日战争中遗失了大量科学技术与文化，社会大倒退是直到现在都难以恢复的问题。那次战争的起因我们基本已经找不到任何纸面证据与缘由了，谁也无法肯定它是怎么发生的，没人有具体线索。但是……”

“但是我们认为一个邪教组织在其中发挥过重要的推动作用，你说的黄衣怪物，我们都知道是什么。”弗雷迪•莱利在下一个空旷的路口左拐，让车离开大路进入了一片死寂的灰色林区，不断走着上坡路，“黄印兄弟会，那可是战前特别臭名昭著的一个邪教团体，他们拿怪物的形象当神明膜拜，拿活人祭祀，渗入到政治势力中进行暴力统治，不断扩大社会影响。你不会想和他们扯上联系的，我保证。”

“这个邪教组织已经随战争结束而毁灭，基本上现在的年轻一代已经不怎么了解了，我也是小时候听长辈提起过才知道。”艾米丽叹了一口气，“所以第一次从你口中听到那样的形象描述时，我很惊讶，克拉克。”

“可能他就是只祭品小羊呢~”律师嘲笑道，“忘了你们是在祭坛上发现他的吗？指不定有哪个将死的邪教徒老头老太婆正准备拿他这个小年轻做邪术想回光返照，却被你们踩场了。嗨，这位先知先生，回头你可得感谢那个多动症男孩威廉•艾利斯，是他最先发现你的。我们要到了，你等下就能和他们见面。”

密林后出现了一片规模巨大的军事建筑，他们穿过层层为车敞开的铁栅栏，最后绕到了一座与周围建筑风格截然不同的红瓦别墅前，熄火停止。

在伊莱摸上车门把前，就已经有人从外面把他的门打开。

一个扎着满头乌黑脏辫、绑着头巾的年轻小伙凑了个脑袋进车厢，满脸笑容，橘色的眼睛炯炯有神，活泼有力的声音里充满了惊喜：“你好你好……哇好瘦！是你？！”

男孩转头就朝在别墅门口迎接的那一帮人的方向喊：“奈布，快来！记得他吗，我们之前在荒地那发现的小白脸！他现在瘦得像具骷髅！”

“我觉得你吓着他了。”被呼唤的佣兵轻快地走了过来，一手压着前锋的肩膀往后拉，示意好友给新同伴让路，一边又抬起手臂倚在车门边向伊莱•克拉克打招呼，“你好，我是奈布•萨贝达，这是威廉•艾利斯，呃，抱歉他刚刚的称呼不是故意的。我们等你们很久了。”

“……你们好。”伊莱拢了拢外套，慢悠悠地走出车外。脚下铺着坚实的水泥地，抬头环顾一圈后他发现自己正处在半山腰高度的一片空地，银色的森林包围了他们，遥远的天边正有一座城堡的剪影与他们遥遥相对。

“你们好，劳驾，威廉你能过来帮我提一下行李吗？”艾米丽从另一边出来，向前锋问道。

“小事一桩！”前锋很是得意地秀了秀自己手臂上的肌肉，马上就跑过去接过淑女的手提箱。

“谢谢。克拉克，我们进去吧。你需要吃点东西，一些能穿的衣服。”

迎接的还有几个人也围了上来，一边把他俩往里带，一边七嘴八舌地和他们聊天。

“你好，艾米丽，好久不见。”

“你好，薇拉，最近调了新香水吗，很好闻。”

“谢谢，我那还有些不错的香水感觉很适合你，你洗漱后可以来我房间试试。”

“我还以为你会不愿出来冒险呢，黛儿医生。”瑟维•勒•罗伊挥了挥魔术棒，本在医生那边的魔术师一下子出现了另一个在伊莱•克拉克身旁，“你好，初次见面，我听说过你，克拉克先生……你还好吗？”

“还好，”伊莱指了指瑟维的魔术棒，“这是你的天赋？”

“呵呵，是的，一点小把戏，但不如你的厉害，也不像奈尔那样能瞬移。”

“别乱起名字，假绅士，那是忘忧之香的回溯，而且我会失忆几秒。不过遗忘痛苦总是件好事。”这位高贵的女孩优雅的理了理脸侧的碎发，准备也和伊莱打打招呼，但只是微微吸气后她的笑容便僵住了。

“消毒水和灰尘的味道就算了，怎么……”这位执着于味道的调香师突然伸手靠近伊莱•克拉克，在后者做出反应前，那只戴着黑丝手套的手就已经轻撵完他的头发并回到女孩的鼻子下，“这是湖水的味道吗？真是奇怪……”

“你鼻子也有不灵敏的时候，哈？”威廉轻松地提着箱子从他们身边路过，首先进了别墅大厅，“新人都虚弱成那样了，快放过他啊。”

“少捣乱了，傻大个，我从来不会闻错任何东西，包括你刚才偷吃特蕾西的玉米甜甜圈后留下的味道。”

“呃，黛儿医生你的房间在四楼是吧？！我先帮你拿上去！”威廉加速离开。

“哈哈，威廉那家伙就是那样，嗯？”奈布双手枕着后脑勺跟来，向他们呵呵一笑。

“你也吃了，”薇拉•奈尔面无表情地看着佣兵，“海伦娜的那份，是吗？”

“呃嗯……”奈布•萨贝达的手垮了下来，无处安放几秒后佣兵试着抬手随便指了个方向，“我、我去给你们开热水器！”他也加速逃跑了。

气味的问题没有被追究下去，伊莱没有行李，他什么都没有，于是就先被魔术师请去餐厅半忽悠半威胁着吃了一大碗麦片粥，随后跟着律师去了别墅里的某间仓库内，里面有着各种各样的军用工具材料，再往里走，就是衣物间。上到防寒军大衣，下到清凉白T恤，应有尽有，军方的资源总是更充沛的。

“都是干净的，你挑几件。我登记一下。”律师拿起了他的记录小本本。

伊莱•克拉克毫不犹豫地拿走那些黑色衣物，然后回头问道：“请问有衣袍吗？”

“啊？”

“农民穿戴的那种就好。”

“……”弗雷迪•莱利像看傻子一样的眼神看着他，但最后还是忍住了嘲讽的话，律师什么都没问，只是往自己本子上做好记录，“行，你先去洗个澡休息会儿，然后吃下今日规定分量的午饭晚饭，今晚就能把你要的东西都给你。明天开始你还要跟着威廉•艾利斯他们一起做体能训练，别想着偷懒，我会要黛儿看着你的。”

“可以。”

“咳咳，晚饭后还有个全员小会议，就在餐厅里，不能缺席。”莱利高昂起下巴，试图给出点威压。

伊莱•克拉克淡然地点点头，道别律师后独自走在通往自己房间的楼梯上。

 

“右边最里面那间才是你的。”

钥匙还没插进锁孔，一个细若蚊吟的提醒就在他附近响起。伊莱•克拉克往左边看去，在装饰屋子的圣女雕塑后发现了一个与他年龄相仿的男孩，一身保守的黑色制服，白色的口罩遮挡了半个脸庞，银色的眼睛因发现他投过去的视线而流露出紧张。银色的碎发跟着主人的动作更往里缩了缩。

“……你好。”伊莱•克拉克礼貌地打了声招呼。

男孩轻微的点点头，并不再说话。

“……”伊莱虽不惧怕交谈，但也不是多话的人，他识相地按照男孩给的提醒离开了。

 

宽大的寝室布置得有些不符当下的豪华，卫生间也宽敞又干净，盥洗室分有玻璃隔间的立浴和外部的浴缸，极好地照顾来客任何洗漱习惯。

伊莱打开暖灯和热水开关后，回到门边摆脱掉他那一身病服，让赤裸的双脚踩上光滑的大理石瓷砖地板。蒸腾的热气朦胧了玻璃隔间，当他踩上防滑垫并拉上玻璃门时，白茫茫的蒸汽立刻就包围了这副消瘦的酮体。

水温正好，流水划过全身时的舒适总令人放松，当疲倦侵袭时，大多数人会在这难得的安稳中陷入漫无目的的短暂思绪，或发呆。伊莱•克拉克开始在脑中寻找自己记忆的线索。

 

黄衣怪物。

那些人这么称呼他的幻觉，令他恼火。除此之外就是梦中的湖泊，月亮与城堡。他的大脑没有其他能回忆起来的讯息，但有时候潜意识下，伊莱常明白自己应该任何行动。比如他的装束，他的眼睛不该直接视物，它们裸露了太久，以至于影响了能力，一定是这样的。他总能意识到自己应该怎么做，冥冥中一直有什么指引着他，包括记忆，它们也在呼唤他。有谁帮他握着钥匙，他只是还没找到门。  
让他恋恋不忘的黄袍也许就是那把钥匙，没有人相信它的存在。每次幻觉降临时伊莱都陷入了混乱的状态，他没法立刻辨析出自己对那个巨大生物的感觉。太多了，恐惧，恋慕，痛苦，崇拜，绝望……纷纷扰扰的大量感情像色彩斑斓的洪水一般涌进他干涸的领地，逼得他无法呼吸。

是不存在的假象就好了，他只是生病了，需要治疗，需要遗忘。但如果又真的如他人认为的那样，那抹高贵的身影从头到尾只是虚幻的想象……伊莱的心脏剧烈地疼痛起来，他不得不伸出左手贴扶在玻璃上以支撑自己。

他更加没法接受这个。

雾气朦胧，它正在玻璃外正看着伊莱•克拉克，兜帽内依旧一片黑暗。

“啊……”被看的人类不住愣在了原地，没有记忆的铺垫，那些心中岩浆般翻腾涌起的陌生感情再次令他不知所措，他唇瓣开合着试图与它说些什么，但他同时也明白，这是自己的幻觉。

它可有自己的名字？  
它与他是否相识？  
……它在哪？

黄袍生物抬起自己猩红的右手，渐渐往前伸去。布满水汽的玻璃阻碍了伊莱的视线，但他仍被那抹红色吸引，注意力全落在了那只手模糊的动作上。

那只手与他的左手交映贴合，隔着玻璃。

“！”

“……主！”

水珠划过脸颊，说不清是自眼睑落出的泪水还是盥洗中沾到的水汽。伊莱•克拉克不顾寒冷地弄开玻璃门冲了出去，重重地跌倒在地。

那里谁也不在。他的主不在此处。

这个认知从朦胧渐渐变得明晰，令他痛苦悲伤的同时一股呕吐欲猛地漫上喉间。男人一手扼住自己的脖子，一手狼狈地摁住马桶边缘，还往那爬蹭两步。这下连四肢都疼痛起来。

……但这次伊莱•克拉克忍住了。他得消化掉营养，他得吃东西，他要活下去。

至少他想起这个存在对他的意义了……它是他的全部。心脏内空出的缺口仿佛终于找到了填料。伊莱•克拉克强迫自己活下去，他要想起所有并找到他的主。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

当先知进入餐厅时，注意到的人都不住地停下了手头的活动。

“哇哦，好酷的行头。”威廉举着装满玉米汁的啤酒杯朝新人致敬，还吹了声口哨，快乐的眼睛里露出了一点想要模仿的跃跃欲试。

“果然能力者多少都是些怪人。”奈布说完后淡定地继续低头吃自己那份晚餐。

“呃……不好意思，请问你是……”瑟维刚去完洗手间回来，他走近那个为自己眼睛蒙上黑布，全身包裹严实得仿佛中世纪修士的男人，不太确信地猜测道，“克拉克先生吗？”

伊莱淡淡地点头，在餐车那领完自己那份食物后在靠着阳台的位置坐下了。窗帘把阳台遮得严严实实。

“是凯伊*吗？”对面一个长相乖巧的女孩微笑着，有些笨拙地摸着自己前面的一个长筒玻璃壶往前推了推，壶里浅色的浆液随之晃动，女孩戴着大大的棕色粗框圆眼镜，梅色的眼睛直直的往前看着，没有光彩，“倒点玉米汁吧，搭配着面包会好下咽些。” （凯伊*：安徒生童话《冰雪皇后》中的男主角。）

他“见”过这个女孩。

在伊莱伸手准备去接的时候，一只灰色的粗糙机械手抢先了一步。

是个粗略的机械人形，但是灵活得如真人一般，伊莱注意到斜对角的一个戴飞机帽的短发女孩操作着自己手里的遥控器，让人偶拿起杯子给他倒上了满满一杯玉米汁后又走到餐车处又拿出一块新的麸皮面包，放入男人餐盘中。

“……谢谢。”

“必须吃完哦。”机械师歪歪头，用食指点着桌子严肃地说道，稚嫩的声音里充满了威胁，“就是因为你太瘦所以导致大家的出发时间被延迟了。”

“这样也正好，”艾米丽笑了笑，放下手中正撕着的面包，端起了杯子，“特蕾西你也该跟着玛尔塔跑跑步了。”

机械师转头瞪了医生一眼，满脸抗拒。

“说起来，玛尔塔呢？”医生呵呵笑完，朝众人问道。

“真巧……在这呢，我回来了。”空军恰好地推开餐厅的门，听见了这句问话，女军官伸着懒腰走到医生旁边坐下，把身体重量赖了大部分在椅背上。

“看来皮尔森先生是真的很想参与。”奈尔吃得不多，这时已经让人偶收拾走了自己的餐盘，她漫不经心地拨弄自己的钻戒，靓丽的红唇微微上扬。

“把他撵回去是挺花功夫的。”玛尔塔•贝坦菲尔轻蔑地哼了两声，“只能说他不凑巧了，我们昨天刚有了更好的新人选。”

“难怪我到的时候没见到他人。”艾米丽恍然大悟，“你们这里有电话吗？我得提醒艾玛管好他。”

“有无线电，你可以申请使用。”机械师停了一会儿，补充的声音有点小，“不过还得等我把一些零件装回去。”

“机械狂。”威廉一边嘴里塞着面包努力往下吞，一边还抽出空向特蕾西挤眉弄眼表示他的十万分不理解。

“破坏师。”奈布心有余悸地摸了摸自己的宝贝护腕。

“……新人选是谁？”医生不评价机械师对器械的热衷，她对空军未告知的新成员更为好奇。

“名字叫伊索•卡尔，他在……”

空军环顾了餐厅一周，探险队成员一共十个，现在只有九个在场。

“我在……”入殓师小小声地答应着，手里捧着喝完的杯子慢慢地从客厅走进餐厅，把易碎的玻璃杯放好后他又拘谨地慢慢走到最边角的位置，把自己半个人都藏进了雕花吊灯照不清楚的阴影中。可说是尽所有可能地把自己的存在感降到最低了。

“……他？”艾米丽疑问。

“……人挺好的，就是有点怕生，人多时就会这样，体谅一下。”空军给自己倒上一大杯玉米汁，咕噜咕噜地喝了起来。

人不多时也会那样。

克拉克总算是把自己的晚餐都吃下去了，他在原位闭目冥思……主要是难受地消化了一阵。等到大家都结束晚餐并把长长的餐桌收拾干净后，律师也夹着他的文件推门而进。

“肃静！肃静！”律师像个小学班主任一样卷着纸张敲打在餐桌上，他站立在主人位上，慎重地清了清嗓子，准备开始自己的演讲。众人都配合地安静了下来，只剩下某两个大男孩还在窃窃私语地聊天。

“有本事你背着海伦娜跑十圈。”

“屁啊，瞎妹妹她那么轻，想要挑战性就应该背玛尔塔那级别的。”

“……那薇拉呢？”

“我觉得她可能也挺有分量的，虽然看着身材好像挺瘦，但你看胸部那都是脂肪……”

“会比克拉克轻吗？”

“克拉克一看就营养不良啊，应该是差不多重……”

坐在佣兵与前锋旁边的魔术师尴尬地咳了两声，但效果不佳。

空军站起身给自己手枪上膛的声音终于引起了那两人的注意，玛尔塔•贝坦菲尔凶恶地把她的枪往桌子重重一拍，用眼神警告仿佛在严肃课堂上说悄悄话的某两位“捣蛋小学生”。

奈布与威廉马上同时举手投降，还乖乖抬手在嘴上做拉链姿势作为保证。

“呃……那我开始了啊。”律师也像被空军的气场震慑到了，瞬间没了刚走进来时的高傲，“鉴于我们之中有些成员的特殊性，我会给你们介绍得详细点。”

“众所周知我们是在最远离前城市废墟的地方开始建立复苏文明圈的，这样能最大限度地减少辐射伤害。然后以我们现在的圈子为中心，以时钟盘划分区域……卡尔先生？你那边有块白板，麻烦拉过来一下，对对对，就是有轮子的那个，拉过来。”

律师用黑色油性笔在干净的白板点了个点，然后呈中心放射状地画直线，分了十二个区域出来。  
“一区，界外有‘厂长’，我们就暂这么以他们的特征做个体称呼……那些异变的真疯子……不知何时开始总在界外徘徊，掠杀无能力的人类，我们目前暂时统称他们为看守者；二区，‘小丑’，艾利斯和亚当斯遭遇过的。”

前锋不舒服地往椅背缩了缩，阳光开朗的脸上难得露出了些许恐惧与厌恶。

“我们以此类推……现在我们在七区边境，还未在界外发现看守者的三大区域之一，而且在座的都是能力者，我相信这确实是一次低风险的小探险。一个多月前我们远程探测器抓拍到有疑似未变异的飞鸟在目标地点上空出没……要知道，无变异意味着干净的水源、生态植物……这些都足够值得我们为之冒险了，更何况那里还有疑似前人类居住地的历史遗址，其中可能还存有未遭破坏的战前科技。”

“接下来这一周准备时间里，除了膳食与体质训练计划外，上面还要求你们在生存之外每个人都准备好自己擅长的研究方向，不要错过任何细节。我知道你们之中大多数都不是学者，但对于安全性高的区域来说，界外探险中的研究会十分有助于我们更快拓展边界……嘛，这方面我个人对除了黛儿和贝坦菲尔外的其他人都不太抱什么希望。”

“以防万一的还有……给自己起好在界外的代号，以目前得到的信息来看，看守者们虽然都不会直接杀害能力者，但如果被他们知道了真名的话却会很麻烦，比如艾利斯就再也不能参与二区的界外探索了，是吧？兔子宝宝？”

“我警告你好好说话，只会躲在后勤的臭官僚。”前锋因这个称呼炸毛，几乎是要立刻跳起来揍人了。他身旁的佣兵马上伸手拉住好友，在前锋臭着脸坐回位置时安抚性地拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“别怪我啊，”律师无辜地耸耸肩，“只能说那事确实蹊跷得不像样，‘小丑’那样喊你的名字，那支探险队中又只有你活下来，几乎让人怀疑你是不是和那红发疯子有什么别样的关系了。”

“你明知道玛尔塔去救我的时候那混蛋正抓着我的腿往破马戏团的地下室拖！”*

“弗雷迪•莱利！”空军的警告终于让律师闭上嘴，后者鼻子轻哼出不屑的鄙夷，扶了扶他的眼镜后总算是愿意回归正题了。

 

“……就是以上这么多，都给我好好记住命令。噢，最后忘了提一句，这个目标地点之所以低风险嘛，原因之一就是我们现在就能肉眼看见观察到。”

弗雷迪•莱利走到克拉克身后，大力拉开了两边的落地窗帘。干净的玻璃拉门外是铺陈着白色大理石的阳台，再往外看，夜晚中的森林漆黑静谧，那些雕塑般的银色干叶凝固在死去的枯木上，层层叠叠，一直延伸到远方的黑色城堡与其上的金色弯月。

律师像展示华丽商品的推销员双手托举那道建筑剪影：“我们的目的地，那座不知名的城堡。”

先知在遮眼的布后瞪大了他的双目。

白天时这样的景象没让伊莱产生任何感觉，但当他此时此刻在夜晚再次看到这座远方的城堡时，他立刻就感到了强烈的熟悉感。脑中有什么东西正在疯狂地想要突破封锁，叫嚣着要他前往。甚至眼睛为此都开始疼痛起来。他看着那座城，感到有视线也从那座黑色城堡传来。

是它吗？会是它吗？

伊莱陷入了狂热的期待中，整个人直直的看着那边，呆愣着，让其他人的话都逐渐远去变成了意识里的背景盲音。

直到一只戴着钻戒的软白细手搭上了他磕硬的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”调香师不知什么时候走到了他的旁边，伊莱才发现自己已经走到了阳台边缘，就差踩上护栏了。

后方的屋内，大家的视线都集中在他身上，疑惑的，担心的，漠然的，严肃的，各种各样。

 

“……我没事。”

 

调香师向身后拿着注射剂戒备的医生眨了眨眼，示意自己想与克拉克聊聊天。医生点点头，转身对其他人说了些什么，于是众人都慢慢散去，伊索•卡尔拉着医生的袖口小声说了些话，接着也离开了。

“我听艾米丽说你失去了很多以前的记忆。”

晚风带着潮湿的水汽和银色的植物碎屑吹了上来，跨过白色的大理石栏杆，从调香师与先知中间的空隙中掠过。

“……”伊莱•克拉克看着那座城堡，没有再感觉到那边的视线。他别过头观察身旁这位漂亮的妙龄女郎，从对方泪痣往上的紫色瞳孔中看到了其中的向往。

“忘忧，多好啊，不需要外在的芳香就能遗忘所有不好的经历。我真羡慕你，克拉克先生。”

 

“这很可悲。”伊莱无法同意女孩的话，“我时常感到痛苦，却无法得知它们来自何处。”

“连着痛苦一起遗忘的话，就能一劳永逸的解决了。”薇拉拿出了自己的香水瓶，向着自己前方的空气轻轻一喷，接着抬手撩拨着让那团粉紫的气雾靠近她的鼻子，“唔……真希望这份无忧能永远留下。”

她把自己的香水递给先知，慷慨地想分享她尚不完美的成果。

伊莱•克拉克注视着那瓶忘忧之香，看着延绵的黑色思绪从精致的瓶口中发散，渐渐勾起黄袍生物与那兜帽下的黑暗影像。零碎的幻影散落在空白的脑海里，割伤他的血管，引出一阵阵刺痛。  
“……够了，不要试图蛊惑我。”先知义正言辞地警告那位沉浸在避世雾香中的女孩，眼前那婀娜的身姿扭曲着，无尽的空白以某种昭示的毒物向他发出诱惑。

遗忘总是件好事。

那对镌刻着蝶美的紫瞳含带温柔的笑意，调香师优雅地收回了她的礼物：“只是善意的建议……把好与坏都一同埋葬才是最好的自我保护，大多数人穷尽所有得来的真相往往都是鲜血淋漓。”

“我不会后悔。”

“那么，祝你好运。”

 

七天过得很快。

伊莱•克拉克把大大小小的各种行李整理放好，挤出了最后一点位置。当奈布帮着艾米丽把基因检测仪搬上填满车尾箱最后的那小块空间时，他们的准备工作就宣告完毕了。两辆崭新完备的装甲越野车一前一后地驶离别墅，穿过层层叠叠的栅栏，滚着棕黄的土地离开干枯的银色森林，绕上战前留下来的盘山公路，正式向着不知名的黑色城堡进发。


	2. （中）

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

灰色的云浪翻滚着不断下压，把清晨难得投出的两丝光柱又重新埋了回去。沉闷的天空之下，流动的凉风卷着尘屑越过汽车碾出的轮路，穿过金色的密林，一头钻进篝火里，引起枯木燃烧反应时碎裂的噼啪声，小火星雀跃着弹出它的领地，落到沙砾上时马上褪了色，与灰色的土地融为一体。

小火星死在女孩的皮鞋旁。海伦娜•亚当斯面向宽阔的湖面静静地站立，任风吹起她白帽下的梅红发丝。蛇纹木制成的精美盲杖被举起又放下，敲击碰撞地面时发出了闷钝的“碰”声。

盲女安静地聆听片刻，得出结论：“直线距离约十六公里。”

 

令人惊叹的落叶乔木在此处漫山遍野地生长着，几乎覆盖湖泊周边的所有陆地。金色红色的落叶铺满灰色的土壤，为这片毫无生机的森林平添几分暖意。

玛尔塔记录完毕，拿了两瓶饮用水走到海伦娜身旁，拉过女孩的手往里塞进已经开好盖子的一瓶。女军官拧开自己手中的另一瓶，浅浅喝了几口，而后环顾四周，忍不住轻叹一口气，对眼前梦幻般的美丽风景感慨出声：“真是意外，从前文明的地图资料上来看这片山谷一直是无人居住的自然区，现在居然会被我们找到这样一座宏伟壮丽的城堡。”

耸立于湖对岸黑色的建筑群沉默无声，仿佛持某种观望与对峙态度，无名的遗落城堡对这帮外来者的靠近没有表示分毫意外。探险队到目前为止的旅途都十分顺利。

“不用再继续坐车这点就棒极了！”后方的威廉爽快地把测量水质的仪器箱袋扔到了的空地上，兴奋地原地转了两圈，又活蹦乱跳地冲回车尾箱那边继续搬东西。

“腰都快被颠簸断了……”特蕾西苦着脸扶着车门把缓缓走下车，落地的第一件事就是摆弄她的遥控器召唤人偶出来给自己捶背。

“毕竟赶了好几天的路，累是正常的，”艾米丽一边搬下自己力所能及的器材，一边向瘫在落叶堆中不愿动的机械师提出意见，“别又坐下了，你应该自己站起来活动四肢放松放松，特…机械师。”

“我——不——要——”习惯依赖自己造物的女孩拖长了声调表示抗议，墨黑的漂亮大眼睛机敏地转了转，特蕾西扭头朝威廉喊话，“前锋——快搭帐篷！”

“没问…” 题。

“别听她瞎指挥，生活物品先别搬，前锋你也拿上生物探测器跟着魔术师他们去周边再勘察一遍，佣兵你留下来，盲女接下来要测水深。不要放松警惕。”

作为领队的玛尔塔•贝坦菲尔下达了新指令，被点到的人没有说多余的话，都一律端正态度地果断执行了。

“不是都已经检查过一遍了嘛……”机械师一边嘟囔，一边抬起手臂交给自己的人偶继续捏捏肉，“火都生起来了，要是真有看守者早就来攻击我们了。”

“你就是这样才会经常损失那些不错的娃娃。”

空军把记录板交手给了医生，踏着锃亮的军靴走过去树下偷懒的队友旁，弯腰伸手隔着飞行帽揉乱了年轻女孩的短发。机械师拍开年长者的手，一边不满地鼓起腮帮子，一边才不情不愿地起身操纵她的人偶去帮盲女组装设备。

玛尔塔和艾米丽对此相视而笑。但这份轻松的笑容很快就被收敛起来，从她们脸上消失。

“你也感受到了吗？”空军问医生。

“我不确定……”艾米丽皱着眉环顾四周，依旧没有任何发现，“从我们离开圈外起我就一直感到不舒服……时常有……像是被尾随跟踪的恶寒感。”

“如果只是独自徘徊的看守者，我们早就能发现了，”玛尔塔低声说道，“但这次给我的感觉却完全不一样，我觉得那些视线……来自四面八方，但生物探测器上却没有任何显示。”

“也许只是错觉。人在陌生环境中会感到紧张，行程太过顺利反倒使我们心理上产生了更多对未知的想象负担。”

“但愿你是对的，优秀的全科医生。”

守护在机械师与盲女身边的佣兵也同样戒备着周围，奈布•萨贝达拉低了他的兜帽，并默默打开自己的护腕，墨绿的瞳孔中全然是对危险的本能警惕。  
事实上他的直觉十分准确，可这位有过战场经历的雇佣兵有所不知的是：纵使他再谨慎，他还是无法看见那群几乎贴着脸观察他，近在咫尺的黑色阴影们。

 

后方静谧的树林中突然传来一声先知的惨叫。

 

湖边的五人全被惊得往那个方向看去。

 

调香师从声音的源头狂奔向空军的所在地，漂亮的紫瞳中满是恐惧与慌乱，泪水模糊了优雅女郎的妆容，她冲过来抓着空军的双臂，哭的上气不接下气：“克拉克他！快去救救他！！！”

“出了什么事？！”

空军在情急下忽略了女孩在界外说出同伴姓名的错误，她立刻拔出自己的手枪，预备着再问清楚一句后就马上行动。剩下的四人也立刻靠了过来，准备一同前往。

“我不知道！”薇拉惊魂未定，她捂起眼睛崩溃大喊，“我不知道那些是什么东西！我看不见！但它们快杀死他了！我们都没有办法！那个新人已经用过一次能力了，还是没有办法！克拉克快死了！！！”

他们往森林深处奔去，首先看见了束手无措的魔术师与入殓师，前锋正一遍又一遍撞着类似于空气墙一样的什么物体。伊索•卡尔的黑色移动长箱立在更远处的某棵树下，上面残留的干涸墨浆与红色血迹表明男孩已经尝试着帮助过一次先知，但作用不大。

位于袭击中心的男人逃跑着，严实的衣冠被撕扯得破烂不整，暴露出的皮肤都是血淋淋的抓痕，他的右手还不正常地垂摆着，像被什么硬生生扯断过。先知时不时向后反抗挣扎，紧接着苍白的皮肤上就平添出更多伤口与鲜血。

“先知！”空军给自己的枪上膛后举起想要瞄准，却不知该往哪里射击。

他们看不见。

先知分明在被什么攻击着，但在他们眼中无一例外都是金色美丽的树木。伊莱•克拉克在这片林中像个舞台上的滑稽剧演员一样狼狈奔逃着，最终倒地。

“是三区的‘杰克’吗？！”机械师见鬼般大声质问，但她分明也知道：那位看守者不会这么野蛮，优雅的杀人魔在攻击时也无法隐匿自己的身影。

前锋想要靠近触碰先知，被一阵狂风掀了回来，男孩的腰背撞在树干上，摔倒后一时动弹不得，只能泄出疼痛的呻吟。佣兵也试着去接近正受攻击的同伴，被以同样的方式驱赶。他们唯一受袭的队友就在眼前，仰面倒在金色灿烂的落叶堆中，所有人却对此只剩惶然。先知尚能行动的一只手徒劳地在自己脖子上掰着什么，两腿无用功地蹬踢压在他上方的“空气”。玛尔塔只得赌运气般朝着先知上方开枪，带着红雾的子弹炸裂在远处的树干上，依旧无法停止这一切。属于伊莱的血色蹭沾到其身下精美的叶子纹路上，染出斑驳瑰丽的纹案。先知快被掐到断气了，谁都看得出来。

盲女惊叫了一声，惊惧地后退跌倒。盲杖在敲击后“哐当”一声滚落在地。

“它们是什么东西！？”

在少女受损的灰黑视觉中，那些怪异扭曲的怪物们扑腾着巨大残破的黑色蝠翼，如人类腐尸般的躯体与尖长的前后爪，头部如马头骷髅，吱呀开合。它们前仆后继，此时全压在了伊莱•克拉克身上，用爪子撕扯着人类鲜活的血肉，似乎不为进食，只为了行刑折磨，让狰狞的伤口遍布那副瘦弱躯体的每一处。怪物们的数量还在增多，它们丝毫不受阻地无视并“穿”过探险队其他成员的身体，却能给先知带来更多伤害。

 

只有先知知道那是什么。

在皮开肉绽的痛楚中，他迷糊地拾起一些时光的碎片。

温暖的阳光透过彩色玻璃落在他手中的书页上，他正在看被讽为精神病人的作家所编写的神话传说，厚重的羊皮书中无一例外全描述着宇宙深处中那些可怕强大的种族与它们的神明。这一页讲述的是一种仆从深空星海的低级种族，相貌丑陋如腐尸，能自由飞行于真空中，性情残忍而忠诚。伊莱百般无聊地在窗台上翻身趴下，准备把书翻到下一页，殊不知身后不知何时到来的主人伸手穿过他的颈肩，按住了那一页。黄袍生物那包裹着白色绷带的猩红大手点着其中两行划过，锋利的黑色指甲在薄薄的书页上割出了划痕。接着黄色兜帽下的深渊里传来了一声细微的轻哼。  
“人类的趣味常在于这种多余的想象力上，不值一提。”他的主简单地评价道。  
先知偷偷地、假装无意地让自己的脸颊蹭了蹭主离他极近的红色手臂。黄袍有所感知地收回了自己化身的手，于是这位信徒抬头，隔着一层眼布炽热地仰望他的神明，嘴上如无知的孩童般天真地发问：

“您真的有这样的眷族吗？在地球之外。”

“……与你们一样，不值一提。”

 

不值一提的钩爪高高举起，朝着先知的脑门落下致命的一击。

如此简单就结束了吗？他甚至还叫不出主的名谓。

一阵鹰啸过后，先知被拍落了眼布，棕发凌乱在额前，他侧着头，惊恐的双目睁了半晌后，他把染满金色的棕瞳转向了离自己最近的怪物。  
腐尸们发出咕隆的低哮声，停止了攻击，空洞的眼洞们齐齐朝向先知，像是被什么震慑住一般在他的眼睛前静止了一阵。异世界的生物们最终慢慢退却，烟消四散地隐入属于它们的黑暗中。

在其他队员看来，伊莱•克拉克像刚刚停止抽搐发疯的病人。而且不知何时在他身边多出了一只蓝眼猫头鹰，耳羽尖长，面盘奇大，沙褐色的羽毛上缀有丰富的黑色羽干纹，这只大鸟对着探险队员们僵硬地歪了歪头，随后又把视线投回在地上那个将死不活的人类身上。

先知咳出一口血沫，回头对着身旁的役鸟露出了难得的一丝微笑，虚弱的气音里含带着了然与感慨：“原来是你帮了忙啊……”

“先知！”医生尝试着靠近，在离病人不到几步的时候猛地小跑到他身边跌下，拢着双膝的衣裙压到沾满鲜血的落叶上。艾米丽颤巍巍地伸手去探伊莱的鼻息，得到反应后几乎是要喜极而泣了。  
从未知的恐怖袭击到突然意外的恢复平静令众人的反应都迟了片刻，大家这时才开始了有效行动，无伤的两位男士去扶起了佣兵和前锋，空军依旧提着枪，左顾右盼地戒备着——尽管这个动作是心理安慰大于实际作用。

“我这就给你治疗，”医生吸了吸鼻子，拿出自己随身携带的注射剂开针，运用其只在能力者身上效果显著的天赋让先知勉强恢复行动能力，“但我不确定……你伤的很重，不要勉强。魔术师！入殓师！过来帮忙把先知扶回车上！”

猫头鹰不紧不慢地扑腾翅膀，降到他们前方的树枝上，随后跟着人类们回走的步伐亦步亦趋地飞起飞落。

“刚才那是什么？你看到了什么？它们为什么只攻击先知？”机械师边走边抓着盲女刨根问底地追问着，似乎非要以此来发泄自己的害怕与紧张。  
“我不清楚……我不知该如何解释……那太可怕了……”海伦娜细细地抽噎起来，可怜的她还未能从窥见深渊生物的惊吓中完全恢复。

像……是无穷无尽争夺腐肉的秃鹫群影子，女孩没能把这个想法说出口。这个比喻对先知不够尊重，但她确实有这样的感受。

“机械师，把你的娃娃用上，前锋需要支撑。”佣兵只是些皮外伤，但他承搭着前锋近乎一半的重量，这让两人都走得有些慢，落在了队伍后边。

薇拉•奈尔是最后一个，她呆愣的时间最久，而当她回神时，她做的第一件事就是给自己喷洒香水——血的味道只会牵引出那些后悔也无用的往事。

“伊莱•克拉克，”调香师开口叫出了先知的全名，这个在界外被绝对禁止的举动吸引了所有人的注意力，大家几乎是同时转身疑惑地看向这个在今天前都一直是淡然优雅形象的同伴。

嗅觉细腻的薇拉此时强忍着空气中的血腥味，闭眼深吸了一口气，当她睁眼后，她鼓足勇气地冷静开口问道：

“你眼睛里的是什么？”

 

“你到底是什么？”

 

残破的深色兜帽下，男人本是棕色的瞳眸深处此时正亮着金黄的印记，它们滚烫鲜明，分着三个方向勾勒出的简单轮廓却能让注意到的人都立刻感到了一股不可名状的不祥。

 

“……”

先知沉默地看了她良久，露出一个满脸血色的幸福笑容。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

在黑色的漩涡中，漫天的红色眼珠四处漂浮，目观八方的转动，晶莹剔透的巨瞳中是一层又一层的无尽深渊，眼睛们几乎是能看见所有，时间、空间、每一处，除了这里。  
没有任何一只绝美的红色宝石把视线落在这颗灰蓝的星球上。在它们之下，那些黑色的低级魔鬼们围绕着他，低哮着，窸窸窣窣地磨牙，空洞无知的骸骨里充满了对他的畏惧和垂涎。有刺骨的寒风卷着冰雪向他袭来，雷鸣声由远到近，震耳欲聋。先知的衣袍被掀得飞扬，面上被冰渣子刮得几乎睁不开眼，那股风是如此凶猛，单是维持站立就要花光人类的所有力气。在这寒风与闷雷的交替呜鸣里，细听还能发现其中混杂着来自异界的古怪言语，它们在他耳边窃窃私语，无一例外都在发出诅咒的欢啸。

 

“NI你…S你SHANG了T…AN伤骇H了……”

“大不敬的……”

 

大不敬的叛徒。

 

从重伤昏迷到再次醒来时已经是傍晚时分。伊莱•克拉克在熟睡的过程中不知觉地让手垂在了座下，正巧对着出风口，车内的暖气打在他被洗净的手背上，把那块皮肤吹得干痒。先知在温暖的毛毯里睁开眼，注意到自己正躺在装甲车厢尾座拉出的宽垫上。右手传来一阵磕硬感，男人尝试着抬起手臂，垂下棕色的眼眸去观察。是木板与绷带定位的缘故，伊莱果断把它们都拆了下来，开始活动放松恢复如初的身体。正穿的衣袍已经被换了崭新的一套，他的黑色眼布也干干净净地被叠放在坐垫上，他把那件布条拿起，熟练地遮挡住自己刻着黄印的双目。  
有什么东西轻敲了两下玻璃，先知看了过去，发现他的猫头鹰正闭着一只眼立在车窗外歪着头看他。在他的役鸟后面，是队友们堆砌着的篝火在朦胧地燃烧。  
“……”  
车门锁着。

外面的佣兵正一手拿着枯枝捅火堆，一手抓着什么玩意在观察，这个安静的大男孩最先注意到车里的动静，然后用手肘撞了撞旁边的空军胳膊，扭头示意他们的队长来释放伤员。

“醒了啊。”

“嗯。”

“正好，我本来也打算安排着女孩们睡车上。你的身体还好吗？”

“应该是全好了，琼斯医生的能力真是惊人。”先知走下车，招呼他的仆从落到他的右肩上。

玛尔塔古怪地看了他一眼，欲言又止地停顿一会儿后，转了话题：“去吃晚饭吧，干粮和水都在那边的箱里。另外帐篷搭了三个，入殓师请求自己用一个。把你和魔术师安排在一起，没问题吧？”

“没有。”

探险队员们此时正围着火坐成一个圈交谈，气氛不太活跃，不少人语气里甚至是有些沮丧的。这些零碎的讨论声都随先知的靠近渐渐熄灭。

湖面平静如镜，金色的弯月在对岸的城堡后渐渐升起，这片森林如童话中沉睡的王国一般安宁，一切仿佛只等一个王子去吻醒古堡中的睡美人，这段故事就能迎来完美结局。

“你……你还好吗，先知？”威廉像是实在受不了这凝固的氛围，最先开了口。

伊莱在同伴空出来的缺口中坐下，正对着那方的黑色城堡，抬头就能看见。他身边的调香师像是注意到什么，下意识地又远离了他一些。

“你指那些伤痛的话，我认为已经全好了，感谢关心。”

“这么快的吗……”前锋巴眨着眼睛，捂着自己的腰背看向了医生。

“绝对不是我的能力！”艾米丽连忙摆手，“当时先知是濒死状态，如果单凭我的能力的话怎么说至少都要两天后才能动弹……这根本不是我能给予的恢复速度！”

大家的目光又一起望回了先知，仿佛这个性情冷淡又精神不稳定的男人就是什么拯救世界的关键、或是比界外探险更要神秘百倍的世纪谜题。

“你被什么攻击了？为什么只有你受到攻击而我们到现在一点事都没有？”机械师举手发问。

盲女缩了缩身子，瑟维以为女孩是冷了，于是起身往火堆里添了些柴火。

“我知道的并不比你多，”伊莱•克拉克看着篝火燃烧的中心，火焰里与木面直接接触的窜苗跃动着金色，正不断往城堡的方向扑跳，“也许它们是来复仇的。”

“复仇？”

“我犯过错，虽然记不起来，但那一定是不可饶恕的罪行。”

“呃，我想我只是更好奇那些生物的构造……”机械师抿着嘴，像是想要压抑什么，她低着头操纵自己的人偶到她身前坐下，掀开外壳的门盖，向先知展示她的作品内部，娃娃胸腔里布置着层层叠叠的齿轮机关，宛若一座城市，像人体的内脏般的起着重要作用，它们转动着工作，让人偶能像钟表一样精准地运作，“瞧……万物都有它自在的道理，一定也是有什么原理使那些生物能在我们眼前彻底消失，比‘杰克’的雾隐更为彻底，让我们甚至连折光后的轮廓都察觉不到……”

一直不作声的入殓师开口了，细弱的语气里难得充满了不同意的怀疑：“……你在试图用科学解释……死亡与深渊吗？”

“那、那不然呢？！”机械师像被触及了哪条敏感的神经，猛地抱紧了自己的娃娃，她忍不住提高声音向入殓师质问，语调里暴露出一丝颤抖，“不然我们该怎么看待今天所发生的一堆诡异的事情！你告诉我啊！？”

“机械师，冷静点。”玛尔塔出声制止，眼前这个女孩正在把所有人的不安都带动起来，这是放在任何一支探险队伍中都是极为忌讳的事情，人心若是比身体先胆怯了只会导致队伍本不利的处境更加危险，身为队长的她绝不能束手旁观。

“不然呢……那不然呢……”特蕾西•列兹尼克再也维持不了她的坚强，豆大的泪水从她的眼眶不断冒出掉落，滴在她向来为之骄傲的人偶外壳上，“一群看不见的怪物；一个不死的、眼睛里刻着古怪图案的怪胎队友；深不见底又没有浮力的奇怪湖水，连一片叶子都拖不起来；那座城堡也是！无论怎么分头行动从湖边绕行都永远只会回到这里，它永远在我们对面！”

 

众人完全沉默了下来。

佣兵在沉默中抬手甩臂，大力朝着这片被群山围绕的环形湖泊中央扔出磁场混乱的指北针，像是以此来发泄自己毫无意义的愤懑。伊莱•克拉克这才意识到在他昏迷期间，队友们也不曾停止探索，并遭遇到了更多难以理解的情况。

天空彻底黑了下来，明亮的月光倒映在湖面上，把宁静的古堡倒影照得熠熠生辉。

 

最终还是艾米丽•黛儿起身走了过去，把年轻的女孩拥入怀中，她允许这个队伍里最小的孩子在她怀里抽泣，并轻声安慰道：“嘘……没事的，没事的，至少我们都还在，所有人都还整整齐齐的在这里不是吗？我们还有很多资源，我们有能力再去尝试几天，实在不行就打道回府，没人会怪罪我们的。不必为这种尚未有研究结论的现象害怕，它们不比你那神奇的发明能力更深奥。再不济你还能浪费你的娃娃军团去保护自己，我保证这样做的话连空军都不敢再抱怨你什么。”

机械师被医生的夸赞和这个并不好笑的低级玩笑逗笑了，笑容在一把鼻涕一把泪的稚嫩脸庞上有些突兀的滑稽，继而惹笑了更多人。当事人为此显然有些不好意思，机械师推开医生，一边抓着袖子擦着眼泪一边又开始抿嘴装小大人。盲女好心地递过去一张手帕，被毫不客气地拿走当了鼻涕纸。空军微妙地翻了个白眼，一丝笑意出现在这位女军官严肃的嘴角边，不太明显的忍俊不禁。

“既然目前不着急任务的话，”瑟维•勒•罗伊站起来走到圈中央，在篝火前微笑着向大家鞠了个躬，“难得月色正好，我现在来为大家表演个小魔术吧。”

“我不要看你的分身！给我变只兔子出来玩玩！”威廉开始笑着起哄。

“这位观众先生，您的要求可有点为难我了，现在兔子不好找呀。”魔术师把他的帽子取下，魔术杖对着黑色空无一物的帽中指了指，“不过作为替代我可以……”

伊莱的猫头鹰从里面飞了出来，大鸟在众人的惊呼鼓掌中扑腾着翅膀在空中转了两圈才重新落回它的主人右肩上。

 

“感谢好鸟儿的帮忙。”魔术师朝先知眨了眨眼，在掌声中落座。

 

氛围终于变得舒服起来。  
夜晚还十分漫长，此刻早于轮番休息和守夜的时候，大家在放松下来后就在篝火边开始了漫无目的的聊天，话题不断变化着，从战前的校园怪谈到如今还能做出多少种有限的餐桌美味，领域之广以至于无奇不有，也闹了不少笑话。到了最后，大家一致默契的认为应该到了什么真心话时间，选择出的话题也陈旧毫无新意，不过是从前初上学的孩子们常被大人问及的虚幻问题——  
“你的梦想是什么？”  
愿望啊，理想啊，自己想要成为什么，想要得到什么，不过都是主观的臆想，准确来说就是人脑子里的一些意识活动，从现实角度来看并没有什么实际意义。但人们还是会喜欢维持这样的想象，并且乐此不疲。  
“嘿，你的愿望是什么？假如文明圈能扩大修复起来，资源充足，社会又能恢复到战前水平的话。”威廉兴致勃勃地朝好友奈布发问。  
“我吗？”奈布•萨贝达陷入了思考，“我是个雇佣兵，没有战争的话就没什么价值了。”  
“拜托——”威廉发出懊恼的咕哝声，“能不能有点出息，除了打架以外总有别的事情可干吧？”  
“你还这么年轻，如果真有那天，应该与威廉一样回学校学习。”艾米丽微笑着提议。

佣兵看了眼开朗活泼的好友，不由得发出一声感慨：“那样挺不错的。”

威廉笑了。前锋拿拳头撞撞佣兵的肩膀后，转身采访下一位革命同志：“那医生你呢？有什么梦想或者愿望吗？”

“开一家属于自己的高级诊所，然后治疗零失误。”

“厉害啊！这个目标棒极了。接下来……嘿，魔术师，你的梦想是什么？快来，我们顺序发言。”

“显而易见。”瑟维挥了挥他的魔术棒，像个音乐指挥家一样优雅高调。

“那到时我一定翘课也要跑去看你表演。”威廉笑道。  
“可能不用那么着急，毕竟我还有个世界级魔术巡演要办。”

大家都笑得更开心了。

魔术师旁边是调香师，这位属于上流社会的交际花女孩今晚一直对所有话题都表现得兴致缺缺，她蜷着身子拨弄自己的香水瓶，知道轮到自己后便淡淡开口道：“完成永恒的忘忧之香，找一个清净的地方度过余生。现在最强烈的愿望就是赶紧离开这个鬼地方，忘掉不好的一切。”

“唉，调香师……”玛尔塔有些无奈地提醒道。

“队长的梦想是什么？”薇拉明白自己的坏心情会影响到别的队友，她马上把问题抛给了空军。

“呃，我吗？”这位军官家庭出身的上层女孩愣了愣，接着微微红脸，难得有些不好意思起来。  
“我给自己起的称呼虽然是‘空军’，但其实我连飞机都没坐过。”

机械师了然地瘪瘪嘴：“这不是很正常的吗？没有足够的燃油，那些军用仓库里的大玩意估计都要放得生锈发霉了。”

“是啊……是这样的……”空军嘴上这么说着，但还是忍不住抬头看着此时无云的干净夜空，在篝火的映照下，她的眼神里充满了向往，“但我还是希望有那么一天，自己能成为一名飞行员，驾驶着飞机高高地翱翔在天空中。”

大家一同望向对岸城堡后那轮巨大的圆月，好像真的能看到有飞机在金亮的卫星前快乐地滑过。

“嗯……我的话，应该是会回去继续在家里学习吧。”海伦娜轻轻说道，“我想成为一名作家，把我们的经历都记录下来。”

“继续好好工作，”入殓师把自己的口罩往上拉了一下，小声开口，“不过一天都接不到一个单子也没关系。”

轮到了机械师，这位娇小又高傲的小发明家站起身，毫不客气地说出了自己的目标：“让人类科技恢复并超越战前的水平，比近外星殖民走得更远的那种。”

“哇哦……”大家都被这股年少轻狂的气势震撼到了。

“别笑我，如果能在界外探险中找哪怕一个战前微型完整的可控核聚变装置，我就有办法前进并实现。”特蕾西信心十足地说道，又向着空军加以补充，“到时候哪怕低空飞机，宇宙飞机（船）我也能让你开上。”

空军终究没憋住笑容，玛尔塔•贝坦菲尔放声大笑起来，直到笑红了眼眶，她为年轻的机械师重重地鼓起掌。

 

还剩最后一位同伴没有说了，大家把视线齐刷刷地转到了先知身上。

“……我没有个人愿望。”

伊莱•克拉克抬手抚上自己的眼罩，眼睛中的黄印正因这句话变得冰寒刺骨，烫得他忍不住皱眉。

“总有想做的事吧？”有人不解地问。

“……”

他该如何说明呢？黄袍生物那高大的身影在伊莱脑海中挥之不去，充满力量的类人双手抬起，向他敞开——那几乎像是在索要一个拥抱。

“我……”伊莱为那个朝思暮想的幻象所倾倒，终于想起他应该说出的誓言，“我永远追随吾主。”

“啊……对……！我永远追随吾主……！”他又不自觉地重复了几遍，语气里满是恍然与欣喜，“我永远追随吾主。”

众人不解地看着这位同伴，集体陷入了一阵古怪的沉默。

“呃……是时候该休息了。”空军说道，“佣兵和我值第一轮守夜，你们其他人快去睡吧。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

夜深，帐篷外的篝火把守夜人的影子拖得细长，印在结实的防水布上。

朦胧的光圈外一片黑暗，明月倒映在一尘不染的大片镜面中，静静凝视对岸的人类。好像事到如今谁也不打算让步。  
然而事实上，除去某场极度诡异的意外，人类方到目前为止确实还没有必须退却的理由。生存，发展。人类亘古不变的野心与恶意总会让他们一次又一次重新爬上这个星球的生物链顶端，个体弱小的同时也蕴含着可怖的潜能。如果让经历过的外来神明评判这个不可思议的生物种族，或许对方也会不得不放下身段勉为其难地承认：实在是玩火。

谁能想到他们疯起来还会把他们自身都烧死呢。

 

入殓师和盲女坐在先知正睡的帐篷前，面朝时不时劈啪作响的火堆沉默着。体弱的姑娘头往下点了点，被下坠的惯性惊醒后轻轻打了个哈欠。

“入殓师先生，”海伦娜终究是抵不住无聊与静默，女孩双手抓着自己的盲杖，悄悄地小声说话了，“我可以和你聊聊天吗？”

“呃……”伊索•卡尔不太自然往上拉了拉自己的白色口罩，但盲女并没有注视他人且能施加的视线压力，所以这个举动对入殓师来说不过是一个习惯，年轻的男人想了想，像是下好了克服困难的决心，他往火中添了些许树枝后轻声问道，“……想聊什么？”

盲女静静倾听一会儿，在确认帐篷内的同伴们呼吸都是均匀且平静有规律后，这才接着开口：“万分抱歉，我无意听到您告知医生的那句话，我对其中的内容一直感到些许困扰……”

“您当时是这么评价先知的……关于……‘死亡’。”

“……他从头到脚都散发着将死之人的味道。”入殓师毫不避讳的直述道，当然声音很低，只是到保证能让盲女听得十分清楚的程度，“抱歉……这也只是我的职业敏感。”

“不……虽然有些冒犯先知先生，但我不得不说我现在有些赞同您的直觉。他不像是我们阵营的同伴，他甚至不像是属于这个世界的人。”

“他是归属于战前的黄印邪教信徒。”卡尔道出所有同伴已然讨论得出的结论。

“嗯……但……先知先生其实给我感觉不坏，”盲女小声说，“他救过我。”

“在我们想到该怎么处置他前……”伊索•卡尔感到他今晚说的话可能已经超出了他平常三天的所有量了，他实在是不想再评定先知的问题，所以只管透露出大家一致的想法，“能完成工作就好。”

“您是对的，选择权不在于我们。”

选择权并不在他们这边，这在于先知自己。只要他能保持无害，没人会去干涉他的思想。如果他陷入危机，作为同伴的大家还是会努力伸出援手；但如果他置大家于危险，那么同样的，作为敌人，空军的枪一定也会毫不犹豫地向他脑门发射。生存不能讲究情谊。

位于两人头顶的树梢上，猫头鹰默默地把一切都收在湛蓝的兽瞳里。

 

伊莱•克拉克能轻易地看到，只是他一点也不关心。

冰冷的液体包围他，浸没了人类全身，他在无尽的黑色湖水中漂浮着，试图寻找他唯一的路标。

我永远追随吾主。

忠诚的信徒无法入眠，只得悄无声息地跪在睡袋旁，诵经般在内心一遍又一遍重复着这句话，同时陷入极大的落寞与伤心中。  
那么他的主呢？  
那位……黄衣之主。他终于难得地想起了世人对它的这个称呼，却无法再进一步喊出更接近的名谓。……它在哪呢？假如他一直呼唤，神明就会听见他的心声吗？那些眼睛会看向他吗？主啊，这位大人终有一天会感知到他的诚心、回应这个可怜又渺小的人类的祈愿吗？只要他能想起来，喊出那个名字……

 

他想见它，想得几乎要发疯。

 

黑夜漫长，连金色的明月都开始了转变，光亮的圆轮逐渐转暗，渐渐使那些隐藏在黑幕下的黑星冉冉浮现。树木的金色叶子落尽，山谷仿佛沙漏落尽般瞬间进入冬日，漫天的雪花飘来，熄灭了篝火，为暖色的地面铺上苍茫的白。

先知赤脚踏上没过脚踝的雪地，沉默地走向连接对岸的宽阔白桥。长长的围布在肩后飞扬，深色的衣袍包裹着单薄的身躯，人类的身影在覆盖世界的白色中显得孤单而决绝。

役鸟明白他的愿望，这只忠诚的仆从展开它棕色有力的翅膀飞向高空，在前方为主人引路。

在桥遥远的另一端，高大的黄袍生物静静伫立。空洞黑暗的面容对先知喜极而泣的靠近无动于衷。

真的是那位深渊中的邪神在等待它的信徒吗？

 

“该死！这是怎么回事？！”

在火焰被吹灭的那一刻前锋就大声喊醒了所有同伴，机械师操纵出她的人偶在突然降临的暴风雪中勘察警惕营地周边。众人都急忙收拾好自己出来查看情况，然后不出所料地——

“先知去哪了？”

接下来所有人都注意到了那座凭空出现的白桥，属于先知的身影已经走到了湖中央，细小的影子在风雪的阻碍中愈发朦胧。

“他怎么……那是什么……”魔术师惊骇地说不出一句完整的话，他自认为自己已经足够浅眠与警惕，但还是无法注意到睡在身旁的同伴何时离开了帐篷。

“喂！先知——！”威廉试着喊了几声，声音马上被呼啸而过的大雪吞没。

“不，不要……”调香师惊惧地看着对岸的城堡，忍无可忍地用双手捂上自己的脸颊，粉白的手指不自觉地抓挠起因疲倦而染出黑色的下眼睑，无法理解与接受的女孩在风雪中歇斯底里地大喊出口，“我们回去吧！求你们了！我们回去吧！忘掉这些事吧！！！”

“我们开车过去，追上他。”空军下了判断。

前锋和佣兵马上遵从指令地迅速去收拾重要的物资与装备。

“你没听懂吗？！”调香师难以置信地抓上空军的衣领，“你为什么还把他当自己人？！这不是很明显吗？！一切都是他自找的！是他自己去寻死的！一切都太诡异了，不要跟着他去那里！”

“先知是我们队伍的成员。”玛尔塔•贝坦菲尔一手握上自己颤抖的另一只拳头，她按下自己对未知的恐惧，试图冷静地叙述出观点，“不管发生了什么，我们都不应对落单的同伴视而不见。而且……进入城堡调查本就是我们的目的之一。”

“不！现在不一样了！”

“调香师，调香师，薇拉——”瑟维•勒•罗伊拉过瘦弱的手臂，把浑身发抖还不断挣扎拒绝的女孩按入自己怀里紧紧拥抱，他只是下意识地想要给予些许力量与温暖，想让这位漂亮又脆弱的珍贵紫蝶能够恢复镇静，“相信自己，相信我们，不会有事的……”

“这不一样……这不一样……”调香师紧紧抓着魔术师的衣服，在男人较为宽大的肩膀下无助地抽噎，“你明明也看见了……树林里……那个人……那个人自言自语地请求什么，接着就发生了……那么浓的血腥味……这一切都是他希望的……他是个疯子……”

“……你们没有说过这个。”机械师本严肃的神情此刻变得了然，她马上理解了调香师的恐惧，但自昨晚医生的鼓励后年轻的女孩已然振作起来，未知的现象都不会再动摇她的心智，区区一个已知的魔力疯子对这位天才发明家来说又算得了什么，“就你俩看见了，却保持沉默一直不汇报？”

“我……我不肯定自己是否真的听到了，克拉克他……”魔术师说不下去，他实在是不愿去相信先知的异常。

“无论怎样先去试着帮帮他吧，”医生已经拉开车门，她回头望向众人，清澈的眼底满是对伊莱•克拉克的同情与无奈，医生做出了保证，“他……他现在只会伤害自己。”

 

暴风雪不知何时停止了。极黑的黎明后，一丝曙光从天边的地平线上透露出来。一前一后的两辆装甲车到达了布满青苔与藤蔓的城墙下，所有人在下车后的第一时间都被这难得一见的阳光惊艳得为之一愣。金色的光辉照亮了古老的黑色砖瓦，为目前单调的黑白世界染上浓浓的希望。

“这意味着什么？”前锋试着轻松地鼓励大家，“连太阳都出来了，一切都会好起来的。”

巨大的黑色石门被推开出了一个缝隙，那是先知进入的痕迹。众人合力把门推得大开，让温暖的阳光照进这片清冷的世界。

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

失忆的克拉克做过各种各样古怪的梦。

被不明生物虐杀的噩梦，注视湖面平静的梦，模糊刺眼的光线，黑暗中的红色眼珠们，或是蓝色。

 

他在梦中听见了自己的惨叫。

灭绝的痛苦中，他喊的居然不是求饶……不是任何为他自己生命着想的词汇。

 

“不要抛弃我！”

在凄厉的尖叫中，伊莱•克拉克首先失去了他的右手臂，触肢生生扯断了它，鲜血自创口喷涌，如爆裂的水管般瞬间炸开。接着是被拦腰折断的躯干，他立刻如同一个失去牵引线的木偶一样倒在了砖墙边。  
致命的内伤令他呕出的大量鲜血，但这位疯狂的男人仍试图说话，他的声音被血液模糊得支离破碎，但伊莱•克拉克仍听出了那些气音下的另类绝望与挣扎。

“不要离开。”

“不要离开……求您……”

“别走……大人……”

在他彻底死去前，这个男人一直在试图靠近那个杀害他的生物。  
巨大的恶心与恐慌淹没了伊莱•克拉克，而当他意识到自己所恶心的原因竟然是现在的自己对那个模糊的异生物影子同样的本能产生怀念与向往时，他更加混乱了。

宛若镜像一般真实。

“不……我不能……”他惶恐不安，巨大的恐惧与爱意同时冲击着他，令这个可怜的年轻男人看不到方向，“我一定是发病了……有什么……这很不对劲……来人！帮帮我！”

于是琼斯医生拿着注射器走进了病房。但无济于事，他的病根从来不在此处。

 

“我永远追随吾主。”先知颤巍巍地朝着他朝思暮想的黄衣之主跪下了，怀着同样的恐惧与爱意，他放弃了挣扎与思考。

“求您……”

残忍的触肢袭来，果断地再次杀死他。

伊莱•克拉克倒在属于自己的红色血泊中，绝望地看着那个高大的黄袍身影于不远处长久的伫立。在他意识彻底模糊消失前，有朦胧且遥远的叹息从另一个空间传来。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

失落的城堡内部同它表面一样残破，城堡已经许久无人到访，空空荡荡的、满是灰尘的巨大前厅向众人表明了这点。

“这应该是间……礼拜堂？”空军环顾四周，对着巨大拱顶对下的二层平台做出猜测：那里显然十分适合什么人站在其上传导教义。  
“历史上在欧洲中世纪时期的大贵族城堡中常见这样的布置。”医生表示了同意。  
一排排雕刻精美的罗马柱立于这间足有篮球场般宽大的教堂两边，佣兵走近仰头去查看那些花纹，却发现其上刻着的根本不是什么常见的毛莨叶装饰，而是密密麻麻的惊恐人群，人群堆叠，尖叫着、呐喊着、扒拉着彼此溃逃，仿佛正好处在末日之中。

“这里真让人不舒服。”前锋莫名其妙地打了个寒颤，“反正也没有先知来过的痕迹，不如我们去别的地方看看？”

冷静下来后一直保持沉默的调香师又突然地朝自己喷洒香水，薇拉•奈尔往魔术师那边靠了靠，连自己也没留意到地抓上了男人的衣袖，她有些畏惧地开口：

“……有血腥味。”

“还有干尸的气味，”入殓师也轻轻点头，“像是没有受微生物分解的风干尸体。”

“……？！”其他人都被这两个同伴的话唬住了，一时间所有人都立在原地，没一个敢轻举妄动。

最后还是看起来最弱小的两个女孩：盲女主动敲杖定位，机械师一脸“你们弱爆了”的表情操作她的人偶揭开平台后里墙中的某处机关。

 

厚重的石墙缓缓移动，里面更巨大的空间以一副惨无人道的光景呈现在他们面前——深长的阶梯下，数不清的干结尸骨堆集于地下深渊中，里里外外，围成一圈又一圈，层叠成塔。他们皆以某种古怪协调的姿势齐齐向上仰望着，每个人的手里都抓着一支烧尽的白色蜡烛，四肢被摆放得极不自然，整体看来却有种诡异统一的和谐。如果忽视那股剧烈的腐腥味与福尔马林气味，这座庞大的人山甚至可以称得上是一件极为猎奇壮丽的艺术品。

探险队员中有好几名成员马上难以忍受地低头干呕起来，尚有行动能力的人马上退离了这间曾经华丽辉煌的礼拜堂。

在此情境下，艾米丽•黛儿可以说是探险队中心理承受力最为强大的一个人类了，她强忍着不适，捂着鼻子一边退后，皱着眉尽量观察那些破烂程度不一、年代差距久远的尸体。但也没有很久，因为那实在超出了所有心智正常的人类的承受底线，连习惯与死人打交道的入殓师都不住地快步远离。

当这帮城堡的不速之客集体退到破败的花园中时，每个人几乎是同一时间产生了想要逃离此地的冲动。

“至少有上千人。”在无数次深呼吸平复心情后医生艰难地开口道，“很难想象有什么人能做出这样残忍的事情。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

交谈的低语围绕在他耳边，来自异空间，来自深海，那不是任何一个人类能听懂的语言。另一位不知名的外神发出了一阵空洞的啸音，那几乎是一阵长久的嘲笑……

“该醒了——”黄衣之主低喃一声，唤醒了自己最为满意的忠实信徒。

伊莱•克拉克在眼布下眨了眨眼，马上发现自己正睡在一辆名贵的高档轿车中，他头下枕着的软物正是属于主冰冷滑腻的触肢们。

“啊……啊！！！抱、抱歉！大人……”  
先知弹起身远离了黄衣之主。他想马上跪下，想解释自己无意冒犯，无论如何，他都没有这样的胆量对自己的神明如此不敬。

“无妨，吾允许了。”旧日支配者以其目空一切的独有姿态满不在乎地说道，兜帽下的绯色眼珠们转了转，前排神志不清的人类司机马上如受到牵引的木偶一般打转起方向盘。

主随意的口吻对于先知来说却是莫大的恩惠，伊莱•克拉克好不容易才忍住了跪下亲吻黄衣之主触足的冲动。

男人一边反复细嚼刚刚所得的美好，一边翻找起这处的时间点。应该是他们刚刚解决了一个重大的人类谬论者后不久打道回府的路程中，科学的前进因此又被有意为之地划去了一条歪路，实在是可喜可贺。  
主的解放与正式降临指日可待。

 

而现在，他很紧张，连在浴室内洗漱时搓洗身体的手都是颤抖的。热水蒸腾的雾气弥漫了玻璃，也给了伊莱一点克制冲动的时间，他还是不想在神明面前暴露更多蝼蚁的丑态。

黄衣之主就隔着玻璃看他，那些眼睛在帽中漂浮着，没有流露出任何情绪。一个赤裸的男性酮体展现在来自其他世界的神明面前，没有引起后者格外的兴趣当然是正常的。但伊莱•克拉克，得到了恩准，他将要以人类的方式与自己侍奉的旧日支配者交媾，多么不可思议。伊莱•克拉克花了两个小时清洗自己身体的每一处，整整六遍，以把自己弄得不再有任何污垢，在触碰他的神明之前，他必须确保自己干净，干净到绝不会留下任何微尘于他主的化身上。先知的皮肤被热气蒸得发红，大脑也晕乎乎的，直到他注意到哈斯塔的视线离得极近，猩红的眼珠们与他几乎只有一片玻璃的距离。

“够了，出来。”

伊莱脚下突然打滑，踉跄了一下，有些狼狈地关上水闸后他羞愧地拉开玻璃滑门。属于男人的下体正硬着，涨得难受发痛。棕色发梢上的水珠滴滴答答地往下掉着，给了他使用浴巾遮盖擦拭自己身体的借口。

何等的不洁与亵渎，他竟然夜夜肖想着至高无上的主，这样的自己是多么不堪入目啊。

他几乎是想要跪下了，凭主对他的无限宽容与怜悯，只会令他更加无地自容。

 

黄衣之主坐上那张洁白宽大的丝绒大床，破旧的黄色兜帽下是全知全能的轻蔑……其实什么都没有。名为人类的种族过于渺小脆弱，甚至不配得到邪神的恶意。

对于这件事……或许只是神明的心血来潮，或许只是一次打发时间的小实验。但伊莱还是认为，整个过程充满了神圣的仪式感，过于巨大的幸福令他几乎情绪失控。

他的主居高临下地俯瞰众生，连抬手指引的姿态都是那样崇高威严。主指点光明，让刹那的极夜笼罩大地。伊莱•克拉克怎么可能抗拒得了这份绝美呢？至他与主相遇后他才终于得以摆脱泥潭，脱胎换骨，得到新生……

“仅限今晚，吾允许汝做任何汝想做的。”

像是某把被撬开的安全锁。

伊莱•克拉克拼命警告自己不要如低等的野兽一般失礼地扑上去。他伸手尝试着按上主宽大有力的肩膀往下压，后者竟然就顺从地躺了下去，那些宽厚肥大的触肢极为放松的曲卷，耐心等候信徒的下一步。

自己还是跟饿狼扑食差不多。

伊莱忍不住在心底唾骂自己，他努力咽下口腔中分泌过多的唾液，刻着黄印极为明亮的棕色双瞳已经被强烈的渴望混成了琥珀。男人的双手覆在黄袍结口上，伊莱•克拉克压抑着自己想要撕开亲吻的冲动，艰难地抬头询问道：

“主……可以吗？”

黄衣之主只是这位外星神袛在宇宙间的无数化身之一，据说连这件破烂的黄袍都属于化身躯壳的一部分。无人得见兜帽下混沌的真实，因为那超出了人类肉眼所能观察到的所有维度。人类总是有限的，却又常常不自量力。

宝石般的红色眼珠们上下浮动。黄衣之主很轻易地就褪下了那层代表恐惧与梦魇的薄薄衣料——准确来说是极为条理且规律地分解掉了，破旧的外袍先是像层层绷带离开仿人的猩红躯干，接着一点点被侵蚀得无影无踪。

失了兜帽笼盖的深渊与眼珠们发散出来，在与人类男性极为相似的胸膛以上形成一团巨大的迷雾，紫黑的混沌边缘泛而不定，有几次都碰到了天花板。而躯干以下，渐变过渡的肉质颜色由红转得深紫，连接人身的触腕部分中心随着蠕动隐约露出一个隐秘的细小入口。

一股猛烈的气血涌上大脑，伊莱情不自禁地抚摸起那具在人类范畴中可谓健壮的体魄，不放过每一寸肌肤。接着一路往下，男人的手在入口处停留颤抖着，在先知内心天人交战一番后最终还是忍不住摸了进去。

主啊。

伊莱•克拉克流出了眼泪，他深情地凝视着黄衣之主离他最近的那只眼睛，笑容因无上的幸福与激动而微微变得扭曲。这个誓死追随深渊的男人俯下身，虔诚地亲吻上神祗化身那处奇特的造物。滚烫的泪滴落在临近的腕肉上，令那些触腕若有所知的收拢，但很快又随神的意志放松敞开。

没有任何前戏，先知再也忍不了哪怕一秒。他双手抓扶起神明遮掩洞穴的其中一根触肢，毫不犹豫地把自己的阴茎送进小口，瞬间后悔的同时也坚定不移地持续逼迫那件稚嫩的新生器官为他打开。  
毫无温度的湿滑与紧缩，属于人类的部分在整根没入后又被拔出到仅剩头部。人类信徒那光洁精瘦的身体覆上了一层薄薄的汗水，伊莱闭眼哭着，初尝禁果的身体已经食髓知味地自觉大开大合律动，不知疲倦地操干他日夜思恋的神明。大床因人类不知轻重的冲撞而颠簸。

所有的一切都被他的主看在眼里，铺开的混沌如漫天的星际般深远。黄衣之主沉默地迎接人类信徒波涛汹涌的情欲之海，看起来还是未有任何明显的情绪，只是。

只是一只缠着白色绷带的猩红色手臂抬起，尖利的黑色指甲尖盖轻触伊莱的眼角，勾下了最为饱满的一珠泪水。先知马上抓住了那只于他手多半倍大的类人利爪。他把神明的手掌心翻向自己，极为依恋地让脸颊贴了上去。全然沾满金色的眼瞳满怀希望地看向黄衣之主，男人的薄唇开合，因律动而变得有些急促的呼吸和着嘶哑的哭腔小心翼翼地组建出话语：

“我想抱您……我唯一的、真实的主啊…………”

“哈斯塔大人……我可以、拥抱您吗？”

深渊中的红色眼睛们方向不太合一地抖动了一阵，被呼唤的神明最终缓慢地重复了最开始的那一句恩赐：

“做汝想做的任何事。”

 

伊莱•克拉克把黄衣之主压得更紧了，人类与非人的手心相抵，十指相扣。触肢环背，在浓情的水乳交合下，男人终于听到了深渊里传出一声近乎叹息的呻吟。

 

“落在永生神手里……真是可怕的。”

 

-tbc.-


End file.
